It's okay
by Jebal Monster
Summary: Jimin takut gelap. Sekarang mati lampu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Namjoon? -NamMin-
Mianhae buat yang kemarin salah... Zyan harap yang ini nggak salah... :v

Di Sore hari yang tenang, tepatnya disebuah kamar Dorm anggota BTS. Tampak dua orang yang biasanya ribut, kini duduk tenang diatas ranjang tanpa ada suara teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Kamar Jimin, Taehyung dan Hoseok tampak sepi saat ini. Tidak seperti biasanya memang, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Taehyung sedang pergi bersama Jin untuk membeli beberapa keperluan mereka. Menyisakan Jimin dan Hoseok didalam kamar terkurung dalam suasana membosankan yang membuat Jimin gerah. Hoseok sendiri lebih memilih untuk menyibukan diri bermain ponsel miliknya.

" _Hyung!"_

" _Ne?"_

"Ayo bermain!"

"Malas." Hoseok melirik Jimin sebentar dan kembali fokus pada ponsel miliknya.

Jimin menggembungkan pipi tembamnya kesal. "Ayolah _Hyung_..." ia mulai merajuk. Bibirnya ia poutkan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan-

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau mainkan?" Putus Hoseok dengan nada terpaksa. Sungguh Hoseok paling tidak tahan jika Jimin mulai seperti itu. Dia jadi ingin mengambil karung dan mengarungi makhluk imut ini.

Seketika wajah Jimin langsung bercahaya, "Monopoli!" Ia berseru riang.

"Kita hanya berdua disini Chim."

"Ular tangga!"

"Tidak seru."

"Tic Tac Toe?"

"Umurmu berapa sih?"

"Kartu! Nanti aku akan mengambil 5 kartu dan jika berhasil mendapat poker lagi akan-"

"Aku tidak mau jika kita berakhir dengan aku yang harus memanggilmu _Hyung_ selama 1 bulan seperti waktu itu." Cibir Hoseok muram yang membuat Jimin terkikik pelan. Ia orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi harga diri, jadi mana bisa Hoseok yang notabene lebih tua dari Jimin harus memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan _Hyung._ Apalagi sikap Jimin yang semena-mena padanya ketika ia harus melaksanakan hukumannya. Haah, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi lagi.

"Itu kan salah Hobie _Hyung_ sendiri. Kenapa marah sama Chim-Chim?" Ejek Jimin diiringi lidahnya yang keluar nakal.

Hoseok melempar sebuah bantal kecil ke arah Jimin yang sialnya dapat ditangkap dengan mudah olehnya. "Tidak kena!"

Hoseok dengan secepat kilat bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menubruk Jimin hingga ranjang Jimin berdecit beberapa kali. " _Yaa!_ _Hyung_."

Tangat Hoseok yang sebelah kanan memiting kedua tangan Jimin dan tangan kanannya yang bebas menggelitiki tubuh Jimin yang ada dibawahnya, " _H-Hyung,_ geli! Hentikan Hahahaha... _Hyuungie_ Ku mohhon ah... Hahahaha..."

Tawa Jimin memenuhi ruangan yang tadinya sepi itu. Wajahnya memerah menggemaskan, tubuhnya menggeliat kegelian saat tangan Hoseok aktif memberikan rangsangan geli pada beberapa titik sensitif dilehernya. " _Hyung_! Hentikaaan!"

Seruannya tidak direspon Hoseok, dengan tenaga yang ada ia mendorong tubuh Hoseok sehingga orang yang lebih tua darinya itu oleng jatuh ke bawah ranjang. "Huaaaa~ Mian, _Hyung!"_

Ia berteriak sembari keluar dari kamar dengan berlari. Di lain sisi Hoseok sudah bangkit dan mulai mengejarnya, "Chim! Kemari kau!"

Akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara dua member ahli dance itu. Mereka memutari dapur, masuk ke dalam kamar Namjoon dan Jungkook lalu menghancurkan tatanan Pakaian disana dengan mengadakan perang pakaian untuk sementara waktu. Meski Hoseok terkenal sebagai seorang yang cinta kebersihan dan kerapian, untuk kali ini mari kita biarkan ia berlaku seenaknya. Toh, nanti yang membersihkan juga Hoseok. Tidak lupa mereka juga memasuki kamar Yoongi dan Jin, yang pastinya langsung dihadiahi Tatapan maut serta sumpah serapah berisi umpatan dari Yoongi pada mereka.

Sedang yang diberi umpatan hanya memasang sikap tanpa dosa dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Mereka hampir saja kembali memutari dapur sebelum Jimin dengan tiba-tiba mengarahkan tangannya pada Hoseok layaknya seorang polisi yang berniat menilang seseorang. "Stooop!"

Mendapat hentian dari Jimin, Hoseok mengangkat kedua alisnya kebingungan. "Ada apa?" Tanya Hoseok membuat Jimin menurunkan tangannya.

"Chim Haus, memang _Hyung_ tidak?" Tanya Jimin balik, ia mendekati lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air putih yang belum dibuka.

Menimbang-nimbang sebentar, akhirnya Hoseok memutuskan untuk menyetujui ucapan Jimin. "Kau benar. _Hyung_ juga haus, berikan Aku satu."

Jimin mengambil satu botol lagi dan melemparnya pelan ke arah Hoseok, dan berhasil ditangkap olehnya. "Gomawo..."

Mereka duduk dikursi yang ada disana, dan Jimin dalam sekali teguk berhasil menghabiskan air dalam botol itu, "Haah. Rasanya aku hidup kembali." Dengan mata berbinar ia mengatakannya.

"Nikmati saja waktumu. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati ditanganku Chim." Aura gelap menyelimuti Hoseok yang membuat Jimin mau tidak mau bergidik pelan. Melempar botolnya yang kosong dengan asal Jimin kembali berlari meninggalkan Hoseok dibelakang.

Hoseok tidak mau kalah, dengan tenaga kuda ia berlari mengejar Jimin yang masuk ke kamar mereka.

Kelelahan hingga nafas terengah-engah, Jimin duduk berlutut dilantai seolah minta pengampunan sambil menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya. " _Hyung,_ Mian."

Hoseok berjalan santai sambil meminum botolnya yang kini tinggal setengah, "Kau sudah pernah melakukan ini Chim. Jangan harap kau akan selamat untuk kali ini."

 **Pat**

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Jimin dan Hoseok bercampur padu membuat paduan suara dadakan dengan suara cempreng mereka sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Hanya ada satu yang ada dipikiran mereka, "Kenapa lampunya mati?!"

Dikegelapan ini, Jimin berusaha tenang. Mereka berdua sama-sama penakut, jadi jangan terkejut jika akan begini respon mereka saat terjadi hal seperti ini. Lalu Jimin berkata dengan nada takut, "K-Kita harus tenang. Jangan kemana-mana dan juga-"

"Kyaaaaa!" Hoseok tiba-tiba berteriak dan berlari meninggalkan Jimin dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Suasana sepi, wajah Jimin memucat. " _Hyung!"_ Jangan meninggalkan ku Huhuhu~"  
Jimin merengek dengan wajah menahan tangis. Ia takut, bahkan untuk melihat pintu kamar saja tidak bisa. Ia menyesal karena tadi tidak membawa ponsel.

"HOBIEEE _HYUUUNGGGG!"_

Jimin berjalan ke belakang, berusaha menemukan sudut ruangan. Tidak peduli meski ia harus menabrak beberapa benda yang ada dibawah. Akhirnya ia sampai disudut ruangan.

Jimin duduk sambil memeluk lutut disana, berharap lampu cepat kembali menyala. "Haaa~ Kenapa seperti ini?" Gerutu Jimin pelan. Ia menangkap siluet aneh melintas didepannya, Jimin merinding. "Namjoon _Hyung_." Ia memanggil nama sang Kekasih yang juga merangkap sebagai Leader mereka.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, Jimin meremas ujung bajunya. Ia memejamkan mata erat, mungkin ini karma karena barusan mempermainkan teman sekamarnya, Hoseok.

Jimin mulai terisak, masa bodohlah jika nantinya ia menjadi bahan ejekan Hoseok. Ia sangat ketakutan, hawa hawa aneh yang langsung melingkupi kamar mereka -menurut Jimin- membuat Jimin sangat tidak nyaman.

Kelopak matanya masih setia tertutup. Sebisa mungkin tidak melihat ke depan.

"Babe, Are you oke?"

Silauan cahaya senter dan suara seseorang yang fasih berbahasa inggris membuat Jimin mendongak. Matanya sembab, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Namjoon _Hyung..."_

Namjoon dengan sigap memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu, "Sssshhhhh... It's Okay Babe. Aku disini." Ia berujar menenangkan, tangannya mengelus pundak Jimin yang makin menenggelamkan diri pada rengkuhan Namjoon.

Kini Namjoon duduk dibawah dengan Jimin yang berada nyaman dipangkuannya, "Namjoon _Hyung_. Kenapa kau lama?" Tanya Jimin merajuk dengan suara yang serak.

Dapat dirasa olehnya kecupan-kecupan hangat dilancarkan Namjoon pada ujung kepalanya. "Sorry Babe, Aku kesulitan mencari senter." Jelasnya yang membuat Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku hampir mati ketakutan asal kau tahu." Jimin masih tidak mau mengalah, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lebar Namjoon sehingga kepalanya menghadap leher Namjoon.

"Hm." Namjoon bergumam ambigu, merasakan nafas hangat Jimin menerpa lehernya.

"Jangan menggodaku sayang." Suara berat Namjoon membuat Jimin tergelak polos, ia tanpa beban membalas ucapan Namjoon.  
"Aku bahkan tidak menggodamu. Menggoda itu seperti ini."

Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Namjoon, menjulurkan lidahnya hanya untuk menjilat cuping telinga Namja berjuluk Rap Monster itu ia mulai melumat telinga bagian bawah sang kekasih. Dengan suara agak didesah-desahkan, Jimin berbisik sensual, "Ini baru yang namanya menggoda."

"Shit! Aku sudah tidak tahan." Umpat Namjoon. Ia memposisikan Jimin yang terpekik kaget sehingga kini kakinya mengangkangi pinggang Namjoon. Diraupnya dengan beringas bibir yang berberapa saat lalu berbisik sensual padanya, tangan Jimin meremas bagian depan pakaian Namjoon. "Mmhh... mmh..."

Namjoon mengeluarkan lidahnya mengetuk bibir Jimin yang terkatup, tidak mendapat respon dia dengan jahil mencubit nipple Jimin yang masih tersembunyi dibalik kaos yang dipakainya. "Ah!"

Tak menyianyiakan bibir Jimin yang terbuka, ia melesakkan lidahnya memasuki rongga hangat Jimin yang hanya bisa mendesah, "Ahh... Jooniee..."

Tangannya meraup tengkuk Jimin dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ia melumat bibir yang membengkak itu sebentar sebelum melepas ciuman. "Haahh... Haahh.. Hhh..."

Ditatapnya wajah Jimin yang merah. Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, ia dengan nyaman mulai memberikan Kiss-mark pada leher Jimin. Tangannya menuntun Jimin agar mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Namjoon.

"Ahh.. Eumhh... _H-Hyungieh_..." Jimin makin mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat leher jenjangnya makin terekspos. Namjoon memberikan lumatan-lumatan sadis pada kulit leher Jimin yang sebelumnya masih putih mulus. Ia merasakan tangan Jimin meremas rambutnya berniat menyalurkan kenikmatan.

Ia membuka baju Jimin dengan menariknya ke atas, kini Jimin telah Half-naked. Senter yang mulai berkedip-kedip kehabisan baterai pun tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk membantai habis tubuh menggoda sang kekasih.

"Joonieh... Enghh... J-Jangan.. Uh! Disituuaahh..." Jimin berusaha menghindar sedikit saat lumatan Namjoon berpindah pada telinganya yang sangat sensitif. Tangan Namjoon mulai bekerja mengelus punggung telanjang sang kekasih yang terasa gemetar, Milik mereka yang sudah sama-sama tegang terkadang saling bersentuhan. Membuat Jimin mendesah kencang karena merasakan betapa kerasnya adik sang Rapper itu.

Nipple Jimin mulai ia jamah, bibirnya masih aktif bergerak memberikan tanda kemerahan sementara tangannya sibuk memelintir Nipple Jimin penuh Nafsu. "Salah sendiri berani menggoda hm.." ia berkata dengan nada mengejek.

" _Hyung,_ Aku t-tidak bermaksud un-Ah-untuk menggodamhmu..." Jimin kembali merengek. Tangan Namjoon mulai melepas celana Jimin, tentu saja beserta celana dalamnya. Dan pemandangan pantat Jimin yang sintal dan putih itu berhasil membuat Namjoon makin lepas kendali.

Ia tanpa aba-aba memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang pink kemerahan milik Jimin. "AH! Sakiit... _Hyung..._ "

Jimin menggeliat, tubuh keduanya sudah panas. Deru nafas saling bersahutan, Jimin agak memekik saat tangan bebas Namjoon memegang miliknya yang tegang. Bergerak cepat mengocok benda yang tidak lebih panjang dari miliknya, Namjoon kembali mencumbu bibir merah Jimin.

 **Pat**

Cahaya lampu kembali menyala. Namjoon tak berniat menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menambah dua jari lagi hingga membuat Jimin menggelinjang. "AH, _Hyung..."_

" _HYUNG!_ "

"JIMINIE!"

Suara pekikan dari arah pintu membuat Namjoon mendongak. Disana Hoseok dengan tampang Horor berdiri kaku, " _YAA! HYUNG_ MEMPERKOSA JIMIN-KU!" Ia berteriak-teriak dengan histeris menunjuk Namjoon yang masih berpakaian lengkap dengan Jimin yang sudah telanjang dan siap dimasuki.

Perempatan kesal tercipta didahi Namjoon, " _Yaa!_ Kuda bodoh. Sejak kapan Jimin jadi milikmu hah?!" Ia mencembik kesal.

Mereka saling melempar kalimat kalimat tuduhan, hingga melupakan Jimin yang telanjang mengenaskan dengan mata sayu. "Ah, mereka mulai lagi."

 **The End**

 **Terinspirasi dari masa kecil yang pernah sendirian dirumah waktu mati lampu. TwT**


End file.
